Nothing Like This
by Jen733
Summary: She's just trying to move on with her life and he's trying to find a way in it.  E/B, AH, Rated M.  Merry Christmas!


This plot bunny took over my brain and kept me writing for the past two nights. It's complete and it's my Christmas present to all of you. I didn't send it to my pre-readers or beta because I wanted it to be a surprise for them too... and I haven't posted anything unbeta'd since my first few chapters of FFY... so please, please, please, forgive my mistakes. And after reading this, I'm sure you'll all appreciate Jen328 even more, for all that she does to make my stories pretty and readable. :) See you at the bottom.

**disclaimer: sm owns twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

My heart is beating faster than usual and it's most likely because I see him standing across the room. He's talking to someone else, but every now and then, he slyly glances at me. His crooked smile and friendly demeanor draw people in; especially me.

The way he keeps looking over at me, I know it's only a matter of time before he comes over to me, giving his line.

But he doesn't know what he's dealing with.

I'm bitter and jaded and still trying to find myself after my broken engagement. I want to move on, but I can't. I'm still in love with the man I was going to marry. In love with man that I swooned over the day I met him. We had fun then, learning about each other and falling in love for the first time. We loved more passionately than most, and in the end, parted as two strangers.

Alice keeps telling me to date. Get out there. Move on, find someone new. Just have fun.

And I'm trying. I really am, but it's harder than it seems.

"Hi," he says. I'm so caught up in feeling sorry for myself that I'm taken by surprise when he's standing just a few feet away from me. "I'm Edward. Edward Masen."

I blush and attempt to look away from his charming eyes, but I can't. "Hello."

"No name?" he asks, and I decide to play along with his game.

"Bella Swan."

"Lovely name. Ah, you know _Bella _is–"

I cut him off right there. Edward Masen may be drop dead gorgeous, but that cheesy pick up line has been used so many times that it makes me see red. "I know, believe me. I've heard it before. And I'm not a conceited bitch who thinks I'm beautiful. I just can't hear that pick up line tonight."

He chuckles and takes the seat next to me, ordering another rum and coke. "Actually, I was going to say it's a very classic and beautiful _name_. But while we're on the subject of your beauty, yes, I'd have to agree with whoever gave you that cheesy line before."

Absolutely humiliated.

I wanted to be this confident, take no bullshit woman, but instead I came off as a mega-bitch. "I'm so sorry." My face was on fire, even my ears and neck.

"Don't be. I get that all the damn time. _'__Did__you__know__Masen__means__stoneworker__and__that__you__'__re__very__hardworking...__' _So yeah, I get it."

I giggle unabashedly. I love his sense of humor.

"Can't I get you a refill?"

I nod as he grins, calling the bartender over. The bartender has been trying to talk to me all night, flirting way too hard, but he's just not my type. He's the kind that is so cocky it makes you sick. I like the laid back kind; smooth and not trying too hard.

"Cherry sour," I say before turning to Edward. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." His hand smoothes along his knee, which I notice is bouncing slightly. "So... come here often?"

I can't help, but laugh. "You're on a roll with the lines tonight, huh?"

"I'm very dedicated to hearing you laugh. Pick up lines seem to be working. So, um... if I said you had a nice body would you hold it against me?" he asks, giving me a flirty wink. I shake my head, still giggling. "Hm... this one. I think my heart just lagged."

That was a first. And so ridiculously corny.

He slams his fist on the bar, making me jump as I take a sip of my drink. "I've got it! Baby, you make my floppy disk turn into a hard drive."

Needless to say, I choke on my drink. Edward pats my back and laughs along with me. I finally catch my breath, wiping tears of laughter from beneath my eyes. "Ew, you must be an IT perv..."

Edward holds up his hands in defeat, chuckling lowly. Even his sexy laugh gives me tingles. "You guessed correctly, Ms. Swan."

"Awesome," I say, playing along. I realize at that moment, that he's made me forget everything about my past and my nervousness over this night. "What do I win?"

He leans closer to me, his arm against mine. "Well, you see, that's the best part. We have several options. A, you can get out of this place with me, so I can show you a good time. B, we exchange numbers and I plan an amazing date for you. Or C, we could just go back to my place... and I'll even make you breakfast in the morning."

My face is burning and probably matching the red blouse I have on. "So... C? Kinda sounds boring, if you ask me. We just go back there, and do nothing... and all I get is breakfast in the morning?"

"Oh, no, beautiful _Bella_. I will rock your world tonight."

I laugh loudly at his presumptuous and badly used lines. I fish through my purse for a pen and jot down my number on a nearby napkin before placing it in his hand. "I think I'm out for the night. Thanks for... making me laugh. I needed that."

And even though I'm trying to be nonchalant about this, I'm really hoping he calls. He probably doesn't know that I haven't smiled this much in such a long time. I've spent a few minutes with him, just small talk, and it's the most eventful conversation of my week.

"I'll be calling you for our date, Bella."

I stand, trying to hide my grin, but fail miserably. "Can't wait."

.

.

"_B, all I'm saying is, do you really want to put up with this bullshit for the rest of your life? Always taking a backseat to his family? He hasn't shown that you're more important. He's too worried about what they think. You wanted a simple wedding, and they invited three hundred people. You wanted to wear the dress you loved, and they talked both of you into getting some fancy dress that you're parents were too embarrassed to admit that they couldn't afford. They're snobs. And you're not. He comes from money and you don't. It would never work out."_

_It's my wedding day, and my best friend since kindergarten isn't helping my wedding jitters at all. "But I love him." And it's true. I may be insane, falling for someone that is so out of my league, it's laughable; but I can't help it. I never thought I'd be one of those women – so in love that you can't fathom living without that person – but I am. _

_My heart breaks, thinking of a life without him in it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thoughts?<em>**

**This chapter is dedicated to Tammy, teacher1209. I have known her since I started writing FFY. And I know without a doubt, without her, I would never have gotten people to read my stories. She pushed and pushed my story, encouraged me, pre-read for me, and has always been a terrific friend. This year has been the worst of my life, and throughout it all - even while she was busy with her own RL things - I would get texts and emails, always checking on me, making me realize that she may be across the country from me, but has managed to become one of the best friends I've ever had. I love you so much and I am so thankful to have you in my life. **

**Merry Christmas!**

**(next chapter will post in an hour)**


End file.
